The Lesson of Love and Friendship
by xDistortedxLunarxRainbowx
Summary: Aaliyah and her parents were involved in an accident, but she was the only survivor, with amnesia. She was forced to live with her uncle in Japan. What happens when her past starts to haunt her and the truth behind her parent's accident is unveiled?


**A Lesson of Love and Friendship**

_Aaliyah Fushiwara and her parents were involved in an accident, but she was the only one that came out alive, losing her memory in the process. She was forced to move in with her uncle in Japan, not knowing the truth behind her parent's "accident". She enrolled into Holy Forest Academy to try and escape the clutches of her uncle, but what happens when her past starts to haunt her and the truth behind her parent's accident is unveiled? This may be Onizuka's toughest challenge yet…_

The vast sky was caliginous and clear; no clouds plagued it, except for a few stars that were scattered across it. A light breeze whipped by as the twenty-two old, bleached blonde bachelor teacher walked out of the prestigious school, just finished with teaching the last of his class. He stopped in his tracks and lifted his head and stared at the night sky. It was a peaceful and silent night, except for the faint flapping sound he caught. He turned around and looked up towards the roof to see a student, a female. Her long raven hair blew with the slight breeze. The hem of her skirt blew up slightly, revealing her blue panties, which the young teacher caught a glimpse of, before the hem of her skirt blew back down. A perverted grin formed on his lips at the same time his cheeks reddened slightly. The young student had her head lifted up towards the sky as she gazed at the colossal moon in full view. The young teacher believed she looked so lost in thought. He wanted to make sure she wasn't going to jump, but the moment he turned his head and back, she had disappeared, causing the bachelor teacher to blink his eyes a couple of times. She was still gone. He turned back around and got on his motorcycle. He started it up and rode away from the school to fetch him something delicious to eat.

The girl he saw on the roof, he never saw again….until…

The young teacher got himself drunk, depressed over the fact that he doesn't have a girlfriend and was still a virgin at twenty-two years. He was dragging his body down the paved sidewalk of a nearby park and sat, more like collapsed on a bench that was placed in front of a beautiful lake view. He was tracing a picture in the dirt of how he wanted his girlfriend to look. As long she had a cute face, nice curvy body, big breasts and wavy hair, he didn't care about anything else. Of course also, she had to be over the legal age.

He looked up from his drawing in the dirt and noticed someone floating on the surface of the lake. He didn't hesitate to take of his jacket and shoes and jump into to save them. As he pulled them out, he laid them down on their back. He immediately checked them out, to notice it was the same girl as before. The young student he saw on the roof. He thought it could be his alcohol induced brain playing with him, but this girl fit his ideal girlfriend perfectly. Her hair was long, raven and wavy, but wet and sticking to her face. Her face was cute. Her skin was kind of a chocolately color, which he didn't see much of in Japan, so he was kinda of shocked. His eyes focused on her breasts, which was large and round. He was tempted to touch them, but he shrugged away the thought quickly and checked her out more. She was skinny, but her body had lots of curves and long legs. Her uniform was sticking to her curves closely, which made him grin perversely.

He snapped out of it and came back when he realized this girl could have drowned. He tilted her head back and pinched her nose. His cheeks flushed again as he leaned his lips towards her, tempting to give her CPR. His lips were an half an inch away from hers, when she started coughing up water. He cursed himself in his head and leaned back, letting her cough all the water out of her lungs. Her eyes slowly blinked open, her vision quickly clearing. She slowly sat up, holding her head tightly. She looked over at the young teacher, who was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed and smoking a cigarette. She had no idea what happened and why she was wet. She let out a heavy sigh.

"Not again…." She mumbled quietly to herself.

"I don't know what happened to you, but I'm glad you seem to be doing alright." The young teacher told her.

Without looking at him she answered him "I don't know what happened either. I remember being at home with my uncle, but then…..I blacked out and I woke up here." She stared at the ground with sadness in her eyes as she was forced to remember what happened with her uncle.

She held her aching and bruised right arm and stood up on her feet. She gave the teacher a cute smile.

"Anyways, thank you for rescuing me." She bowed her head.

"I would like to repay you. I was always taught to repay people you owe right away, so you wouldn't regret it later. Anything you want, I would give to you…..uh…." She paused, looking at him confused.

"The name is Eikichi Onizuka; twenty-two years old and still a bachelor." He introduced himself.

She slightly laughed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Onizuka. I am Fushiwara Aaliyah." She bowed her head again.

"Aaliyah? Could you perhaps be half American?" Onizuka asked, a bit curiously.

She simply nodded her head.

"Yes, my mother was American and my father was Japanese."

"Was?"

"According to my uncle, me and my parents were involved in a horrible accident a year ago. I was the only one that survived, but I don't remember any of it."

"Amnesia…" Onizuka thought.

"My uncle told me my memory would come back on its own."

"How did you end up here?"

"My social worker found my uncle in Japan, so I was forced to move here and in with him."

"Anyways, if there is anything you would like from me, I would gladly give it to you."

Onizuka's face flushed again as he thought of an idea, but he shrugged it off.

"No, there isn't anything you could do for me." Onizuka laughed nervously, his fantasy continuing to play through his head.

"I beg to differ, sir. I'll buy you dinner or a drink."

Onizuka just couldn't refuse Aaliyah's offer, so he agreed.

"Sure. I just had enough to drink, but I could always use some more."

Aaliyah giggled slightly.

"Alright, drinks on me, but we have to dry our clothes first." She gave Onizuka another cute smile as she grabbed his hands and dragged him to a laundry mat first, then the restaurant she had in mind.

The two talked for hours, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Aaliyah feared that her pleasant night would end, for she would have to go back home to her uncle, which she dreaded. Sadly, their night did come to an end, but Onizuka, being the gentleman he was, walked the young girl home to her uncle's.

Aaliyah didn't want to show her fear, so she flashed Onizuka a smile.

"Well, I had fun tonight, Mr. Onizuka. Thank you."

"I should be thanking you. You paid for my drinks."

She shook her head from side to side.

"It's no big deal. You're a heavy drinker, but it was nothing expensive."

"Anyways, you should be getting some rest. You have to teach a class tomorrow, Sensei."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I'm sure we will meet again real soon."

Aaliyah leaned in and kissed Onizuka's cheek, giggling softly in his ear.

"Goodnight, Sensei."

She fetched for her keys and quietly opened the door. She turned back towards Onizuka and gave him one last bow before walking inside. She flashed him another cute smile and closed the door.

Onizuka smiled goofy-like as he held his cheek. He had a good feeling about this girl. He couldn't wait, until he met her again. He stuffed his hand inside his pockets and walked away, aloofly.

The next morning, was a normal one. The bleached blonde teacher walked into class lazily, wearing his casual clothing and carrying a couple of notebooks. He slammed those books down on his desk, his mouth emitting a tired yawn.

"Alright class, time to take roll call."

As he said that, the door to his classroom, slammed open, which caught his and his student's attention. With one hand grasping the white stick of her candy pop and the other resting at her side, a young student walked into the classroom. Onizuka widened his eyes as he noticed who the student was.

"You!" He pointed at her shocked.

The student only gave him a scowl as she walked passed him and sat at her desk in the back of the class. Her hand let go of her sucker and embraced the back of her head as her legs rested on top of her desk, crossed.

"Yo, my bad teach. I had some family issues earlier, which is why I was late." She told him her excuse.

Onizuka was at her desk in a flash.

"A…Aaliyah, don't you remember me?" He asked, pointing at himself.

She looked up at him, frowning more.

"No, I don't and I'm not Aaliyah. Don't confuse me for that innocent bitch. Call me Nikki."

"Nikki? Twin sister maybe? She told me she didn't have any siblings, so….what the hell is going on?" Onizuka thought, extremely confused.

He shook his head and stared back at Nikki.

She had the same face, same dark skin, same…luscious breasts and same curvy body. This is definitely Aaliyah, but…her attitude is different. It's like she was another person.

Onizuka was truly puzzled at what he was witnessing.

Then he noticed the gauze taped to her cheek.

"Wait, where did you get that?" He asked as he grazed it.

Nikki smacked his hand away from her injury.

"It's none of your dam business. Go back and do your job and stop being nosey." She angrily told him.

Her voice was just a bit deeper than Aaliyah's.

Who is Nikki really?


End file.
